She's Leaving
by Siggy
Summary: Ashes to Ashes - AU drabble for Series 1 Episode 8. Alex and Gene and my version of post-dinner events. Just a one-off.


**Disclaimers:Not mine but I can dream – thanks to BBC and Kudos**

**Rating – Adult situation but not too rude**

**Summary – AU Drabble for Episode 8 – Alex and Gene fluff**

**She's Leaving**

_You think you're alone until you realize you're in it.  
Now fear is here to stay. Love is here for a visit._

(Lyrics, Watching the Detectives, Elvis Costello)

He lay there in the darkness, hardly daring to breath, not wanting to disturb the woman now lying in his arms, wanting this night to last forever. She was snuggled against his chest, her shallow breathing indicating deep and hopefully dreamless sleep. Gene stroked her hair gently, hardly daring to believe that he was here, in bed with the woman that plagued his days and haunted his nights. He thought back to the events that led him to this wonderful place.

It was Alex who had suggested they reschedule their aborted dinner. He could hardly believe his ears and quickly moved to ensure that he would have her company for the whole evening and not just a scant hour. 'Starters, mains, pudding and cheese' as he had put it. He had thought her in a strange mood but then, when wasn't she in a strange mood? Always going on about going home or leaving, much in the way that Sam had done. He didn't pay it much attention but this time she seemed positive. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he realised that she was serious, she was leaving the next day and he would never see her again.

Maybe it was this thought that had prompted his totally unsubtle and typical Gene Hunt comment about 'popping upstairs' and watching a video. What Alex would never know is that he had been totally serious and not actually trying to get into her knickers for a change. He just didn't want the evening to end and would have been quite content to sit next to her, perhaps a sneaky arm around her shoulders, watching a good movie.

She had smiled at him, weighing up something in her mind and eventually coming to a decision.

'I'd love to' she had said, and with that had left the table and made her way upstairs, while he had settled the bill with a beaming Luigi. She had left the door open for him and he took a deep breath before entering and finding subdued lighting and music playing gently in the background. 'No kissin' in the back row of the movies tonight then' he had muttered. Alex had appeared with two glasses of wine, still looking totally shag-able in her sexy black number. She led him over to the sofa.

He had wanted to make some lewd comment, something about her boobs maybe or how keen she was. But he couldn't. The Gene Genie had been banished to some distant place and all that was left was the man.

"Alex, I……." he said

She placed her fingers on his lips to silence him, quickly followed by her warm lips on his. The physical contact was electric and just as he had imagined it would be. No, better than he had imagined, and he savoured each moment, gently applying more pressure to her soft and willing mouth. She didn't resist and opened up to him, allowing him access as his tongue grazed her teeth and teased. Finally coming up for breath she had taken him by the hand then and stood up, and he followed suit still not daring to hope that she actually wanted him.

They had stood toe to toe in the centre of the room, neither daring to speak lest the mood should be broken. Finally, Alex had brought her hand up to his chest and placed it on his rapidly beating heart. This time, unlike the last time, Gene gently placed his hand over her heart and felt the lifeblood rushing through her.

"Alex?" He wanted to give her one last chance to change her mind. He could walk away now and things would be the same or he could stay – and possibly change everything.

She looked up at him and he saw desire in her eyes and something else. Loss, sadness, regrets? She nodded gently

"Yes"

That was all he needed. He didn't care that this might be the only time, he didn't care about her leaving and he definitely didn't care about Scarman, the Price's and Evan bloody White. He just cared about Alex and this might be his only chance to show her.

He had carried her into the bedroom and before long clothes were flying off in the rush for the contact he desired. It was a blur of sensations, murmurings, giggles, sighs and total and utter abandonment to pleasure. She had allowed him to take the lead, seemingly recognising his need to give her everything he had. And when he had, when they were both so spent they had finally collapsed in a heap of limbs; he knew in his heart that he could not let her go.

So he lay here, next to her, vowing not to sleep this night, savouring the moments spent with her. Come tomorrow she may leave him, but he now knew that wherever she went, he was destined to follow. Wherever.


End file.
